


Болезненное влечение

by Ataraxia_dont_come



Category: James McAvoy - Fandom, Micheal Fassbender - Fandom, Scottish Actor RPF, X-Men RPF
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, M/M, Romance, Routine, ООС
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ataraxia_dont_come/pseuds/Ataraxia_dont_come
Summary: Майкл вспоминает о нём, лежа рядом с Зои. Он слишком много думает о Джеймсе.
Relationships: Michael Fassbender/James McAvoy





	Болезненное влечение

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на фест. И под действием остатков чая.

Зои не курит, исправно наливает себе в чашку зеленый чай и предлагает ему, а еще от неё приятно пахнет духами. Что-то мятное. Майкл как-то не разбирается в духах, но ему нравится этот запах.

  
Майкл ловит себя на сравнении, и огромной разнице. Правда, сравнивать сложно, потому что с ним ничего не было. Не было. Один поцелуй не считается.

  
— Джеймс…

  
— Что?

  
— Прости, думал вслух.

  
— В постели? О Джеймсе? МакЭвое?

  
— Бредли Джеймсе. Ты похожа на одну героиню из сериала, где он снимается.

  
В постели расслаблена и всегда старается смотреть ему в глаза, раскрываясь под пальцами. Касается его щеки и тянется за поцелуем, стонет, когда его движения становятся быстрее, жестче… От простыни отвратительно пахнет кондиционером, думает он, тяжело дыша и устроившись на кровати рядом с ней. Он тянется к своей рубашке за сигаретами.

  
Она просит не курить его в постели, потому что это не гостиничный номер, а её квартира, и Зои очень не хочется, чтобы тут всё пропахло едким запахом сигарет.

  
И это один из его предлогов выйти покурить. А потом домой. В гостиничный номер, где оказывается неожиданно неуютно одному. Хочется чтобы кто-нибудь говорил рядом, просил переключить канал или просто сидел в кресле напротив, шумел в душе и устраивал беспорядок на кухне. Просто нарушал бы эту тишину пустого номера. Но единственный выход это — включить телевизор.

  
Нестерпимо хочется выпить. Развалившись в любимом кресле перед телевизором, опустошая баланс на телефоне, отправляя дурацкие смски среди ночи. В конечном итоге он приговаривает бутылку Глен Клайд, поглощая остатки провизии из холодильника, не удосужившись их погреть, и не чувствует себя лучше. Под звуки телевизора, где в три ночи крутят порно, засыпает, дожидаясь ответа, но телефон молчит.

  
Полшестого просыпается от вибрирующего под боком сотового. Почему-то не сработал будильник, замечает он, посмотрев на мелькающие цифры, и открывает пришедшее ммс от Зои. На фото у неё очаровательная улыбка, думает Майкл. Надпись под фото «Уже скучаю».

  
Фассбендер ухмыляется и, запивая таблетки от чертовой головной боли остатками пива, бросая взгляды на телевизор, где идет розыгрыш билетов в Испанию, набирает короткое «Я тоже».

  
На самом деле он дико не хочет придумывать что-то ещё. Но, наверное, отвечает скорее по привычке, чем действительно от большого желания оказаться вновь в её квартире. Потому что её двадцать пять, отличный голос, красивая фигура — сейчас ничего не значат для Майкла. Потому что так получается. Потому что нужно что-то придумывать. Отношения — чертовски кропотливая работа. А он думает о том, какие сцены будут снимать сегодня и почему у него нет одного носка.

  
Сигареты на столике, рядом с остатками вчерашнего полуночного ужина, но нигде нет зажигалки. Майкл хлопает себя по карманам, но, кажется, он оставил зажигалку у Зои. Вторая за неделю.

  
Чертыхаясь он бредет в кухню, чтобы заварить себе кофе, хотя, по хорошему, уже нужно собираться. Высыпав три щедрых ложки растворимой бурды, которую называют кофе, и которая тем не менее остаётся бурдой — заливает кружку кипятком и слышит звук входящего смс. Досыпав в кружку сахара, чтобы наконец избавиться от горечи на языке, снова устраивается в кресле перед телевизором.

  
«На сколько сильно скучаешь?» — гласит сообщение, и Майкл старается хоть что-нибудь придумать для ответа. Но голова болит и хочется спать, а ещё тело ноет от сна в неудобной позе.

  
Зевая и прихлебывая горячий кофе, он что-то набирает, а потом жмет отправить и почти радуется, что баланс на нуле. В конце концов, эти дурацкие смс и смайлы — это такая ерунда, которая не заменит настоящего общения. Ни блеска глаз, ни улыбки…

  
Ещё одно сообщение. Отправитель МакЭвой.

  
«Ты ублюдок разбудил меня какого хрена напился? Не понимаю. Ты спер ещё одну мою зажигалку. Купи две мне в качестве компенсации. С добрым утром) У тебя губы горькие».

  
Майкл улыбается. Судя по всему, Джеймс печатал, закрыв глаза, пропуская знаки препинания и логику. Хотя, с последним он угадал — Фассбендер облизывает губы — действительно горькие. От кофе или от пива, это уже не важно.

  
За строчками читает «Хочу курить, а идти за спичками лень. Скоро увидимся. И знаю что губы горькие, потому что на трезвую голову ты не шлешь мне смс, а звонишь среди ночи».

  
Майкл знает, что это так, потому что МакЭвой иногда перезванивает ему в ответ на сообщения и говорит примерно то же самое. Со сна у него обычно хриплый голос и Фассбендер чувствует себя последней сволочью, которая не дает выспаться партнеру по съемкам.

  
Он жалеет, что на балансе нет денег для ответа.

  
Через полчаса начнётся рабочий день и сейчас бы уже нужно направляться к павильону №6, вспоминая строки из сценария и да, нужно собираться. И зубы не забыть почистить. Он лишь жалеет, что не может прекратить думать о МакЭвое всю поездку до студии, хотя должен думать о Зои, о пополнении баланса в конце концов, но никак не о нём.

***

Джеймса он встречает на стоянке рядом со студией. Несмотря на холодный ноябрь, у него распахнута куртка, из-под которой видна майка с неразборчивой надписью и Фассбендер думает, что первый раз видит его в майке, а не в привычной водолазке с открытым горлом или выглаженной рубашке. Но в этот момент Джеймс замечает его, подходит улыбаясь, хлопает его по плечу, и Майкла перестают волновать такие мелочи.

  
Действительно, какая к черту разница — что на нём надето, если Джеймс как-то виновато улыбается и говорит «Рад тебя видеть»? Они не виделись двое суток.

  
Выходные были очень кстати. Фассбендер был с Зои. А Джеймс был один в своей съемной квартире. Он весь пропах сигаретами и совсем не выглядит свежим и отдохнувшим.

  
Бросив «Подожди секунду», Майкл залазит обратно в авто, и, покопавшись в бардачке, вытаскивает пять зажигалок.

  
— Откуда так много? — Усмехается МакЭвой, рассматривая гордо продемонстрированные Майклом зажигалки. — Ты грабишь случайных партнеров по съемкам?

— Ага, завожу в темный переулок и угрожаю ножом. Коллекцию собираю. Как тебе?

  
— Банально, — Джеймс пожимает плечами и забирает две своих. — И перестань у меня их таскать.

  
— Прости, — Фассбендер ухмыляется и закуривает. Руки мерзнут, а сигарета вместо завтрака кажется просто издевательством. До обеда ещё половина рабочего дня, а ещё через несколько мгновений он увидит Зои, и можно будет свернуть и идти в трейлер по кривой. Или она его, и тогда нужно будет снова что-то говорить.

  
Джеймс рассказывает о вчерашнем интервью, которое он просматривал на ютубе и Майкл отвлекается от неприятных мыслей; смеётся шутке про… он уже не помнит про что, когда видит идущую к ним Кравиц, но смеётся.  
— Доброе утро, Майкл. Привет Джеймс.

  
Джеймс отвечает ей с улыбкой и понимающе ретируется, оставляя их вдвоём.

  
Он бы попросил МакЭвоя остаться, потому что шотландец уходит, забирая с собой что-то веселое из Майкла и он снова чувствует себя не лучше, чем один в пустом номере.

  
У неё на губах красный блеск. И последнее, что ему хочется, чтобы она тащила его за руку к своему трейлеру.

  
— Извини, паршиво себя чувствую. Пойду за…

  
И сбегает.

  
Он указывает куда-то в сторону, не находя другого предлога, и просто быстро уходит, лавируя между трейлеров и павильонов. В конце концов, останавливается между двумя совершенно одинаковыми зданиями, рядом с какими-то коробками, с каким-то сценическим оборудованием и сломанными софитами. Холодно и до одури хочется горячего кофе, а еще поесть. Но у него в кармане куртки только сигареты и зажигалка. Курить сейчас точно не стоит, чтобы не сделать ещё хуже, думает он, затягиваясь.

  
Небо серое, ветра нет, но чертов холод проникает везде. Майкл думает, что неплохо бы напиться и заявиться в студию, отрабатывать сцены. Или напиться и сдохнуть от тоски среди стен гостиницы, взвыв от щемящего в груди чувства. Сделать что-нибудь, но точно не стоять рядом с чьим-то трейлером, выкуривая сигарету одну за другой.

И единственное что он делает, это садится на ступеньки неизвестного трейлера.

  
«Почему я чувствую себя так паршиво?»

  
Докатился, теперь у него есть девушка, стабильный заработок, несколько новых предложений для съемок, новый агент — а он кажется ударился в депрессию. Кризис среднего возраста? Не рано ли?

  
От мыслей отвлекает звонок мобильного.

  
I Need You. You and me… Baby come to me.

  
Кто-то стебался, когда ставил на себя эту мелодию. Этим кем-то был Джеймс.

  
— Ало?

  
— Хочешь омлет с ломтиками бекона?

  
Майкл откидывает голову назад и бьется о дверь чьего-то трейлера.

  
— Открыто, — раздаётся в трубке и за дверью трейлера со стертой табличкой и узнаваемой надписью «МакЭвой».

  
— Джеймс, у меня проблема.

  
— Если перестанешь стучать в дверь, зайдешь и позавтракаешь со мной, потом Вону вместе будем рассказывать, почему опоздали на целый час.

  
В трейлере у МакЭвоя тепло, и пока Майкл занимает единственный стул и поглощает пищу, Джеймс стоит, сложив руки на груди, привалившись к двери, и рассказывает что у него в трейлере кто-то выломал дверь.

  
— Фанаты?

  
— Хрен знает, но теперь я обитаю здесь. Пешком идти достаточно далеко.

  
Он замолкает, о чем-то задумавшись, а Майкл смотрит в его глаза и думает, что крупно попал. Не из-за Кравиц, не из-за дерьмового настроения, и не из-за тошноты, от лишней полпачки сигарет — просто потому что сердце щемит до боли, и тяжело даже вздохнуть. Если это влюбленность, то ему ещё никогда не было так паршиво.

  
— …я не могу так, — заканчивает Джеймс, и Майкл понимает, что пропустил его монолог.

  
Он просто подходит к нему, думая, что никогда ещё ему не было так сложно в отношениях с кем-то, наклоняется. Они стоят соприкасаясь лбами, у Джеймса теплые пальцы, которыми он зарывается в его волосы, то ли удерживая, то ли не давая приблизиться. У Джеймса влажные глаза и виноватый взгляд.

  
— Джеймс, у меня проблема.

  
— Поделись с Зои, — выдыхает шотландец, и он чувствует его дыхание на своих губах.

  
— Джеймс, я тоже не могу так.

  
— Всё пройдет, вот увидишь. Пережди.

  
— Я не хочу ждать.

  
Голубые глаза. У людей не бывает таких ярких голубых глаз. Майкл не успевает сказать ему это — у кого-то из них звонит мобильный. МакЭвой поспешно отодвигается от него, но просто делает несколько шагов назад и останавливается.

  
— Не хочешь ждать?

  
У него тихий голос, и его почти заглушает дурацкий рингтон. Green Day — Holiday, только на Вона и ставить. Может это он и есть.

  
— Да, Джеймс, я не хочу ждать!

  
— Тогда действуй, черт побери! — Срывается МакЭвой, перекрикивая мобильник, который неожиданно затихает на середине куплета. И тихо добавляет, едва улыбаясь. — Не я же придумывал тебе эти условности. Это ты их придумал.  
Шаг в пропасть — это легко. Шаг в пропасть — это просто шаг. И он уже не раздумывает, когда делает его.

  
У Майкла в куртке вибрирует мобильник, всё ещё тошнит от сигарет, безумно хочется кофе, чтобы не вырубиться по дороге к павильону №6, но он целует этого гребанного МакЭвоя, отчаянно цепляясь за него. Джеймс хмурится, но не отпускает, привстаёт на цыпочки, обнимая его за плечи. А Майкл целует его и не может остановиться, дорвавшись, перестав наконец об этом мечтать, после выматывающей недельной нервотрепки, полной тех самых условностей и идиотских вопросов самому себе.

  
Нежно, перестав дышать, боясь неизвестно чего — и сердце всё ещё бьётся где-то в горле. Джеймс улыбается ему и Фассбендер чувствует, что никогда ему не было так легко, а уголки губ сами собой поднимаются.

***

Джеймс курит, таская у него сигареты. И зажигалки. Наливает ему кофе и сам же выпивает полкружки, прежде чем отдаёт ему. От него пахнет Лакостом, подарок Майкла на какой-то из праздников на этой съемочной площадке. И Фассбендеру это нравится. То есть не только это, а вообще все. И то, как он облизывает губы, как у него блестят глаза и какая у него многозначительная улыбка. Она значит сразу столько всего: и хочу тебя, и сбежим уже в трейлер, и я знаю о чем ты думаешь, а так же — я нашел твой носок, и ты снова спер мою зажигалку. Любимую. Ты мне сам её подарил.

  
Утром Джеймс встаёт первым и занимает душ, наводит беспорядок на кухне и, перекрикивая телевизор, рассказывает что на прошлое Рождество проспорил другу желание, поэтому встретил праздник в костюме ангела.  
— Ну знаешь, дурацкий нимб приделали и крылья белые, которые Стен оборвал, пока нёс. Я выглядел идиотски.

  
— Представляю, — Майкл улыбается, закуривая. Он сидит на кухне, завернувшись в простыню, стараясь не попадать на неё пеплом, и смотрит как Макэвой делает бутерброды. Плитка под ногами холодная и Джеймс переминается с ноги на ногу; на нем только полотенце, держащееся на талии. Майкл смотрит на него, задумавшись о том, почему же он рад, когда на столько завяз в этих отношениях. Единственное что радует — он может безболезненно дышать рядом с ним, нет этого камня в груди. И все мысли приходят в порядок. Когда мечтаешь о МакЭвое на расстоянии, становится хуже. Гораздо легче находится рядом, дышать им, видеть его…

***

Майкл знает, что это безумие, болезненное увлечение, влечение и ночи рядом. Квартира и гостиничный номер с кроватями — но им хватает дивана и пола в гостиной. Первую ночь они разговаривают до полуночи, а потом Майкл засыпает, привалившись к плечу Джеймса, потому что вторую бессонную ночь он бы не пережил. Утром у него будет стояк от каких-то мутных снов, и он впервые узнает, что МакЭвой умеет краснеть. Что прикосновения будут нерешительными, неловкими, что если довольно ощутимо задеть ногтем головку, Джеймс вспомнит всего одно слово «Чееерт!». Что дрочить друг другу, сидя на жестком полу неудобно, что это непривычно и что в столь короткие сроки он ни разу ещё не кончал.

  
Вторая ночь застаёт их в машине, когда они возвращаются из студии за полночь, потому что снова не укладываются в сроки. МакЭвой сидит на переднем сидении, рядом и смотрит на него, кусая губы. Радиостанции молчат, сигаретный дым заполняет салон, Джеймс терпеливо ждет, и Майкл делает вид, что тоже умеет ждать. Они не разговаривают всю дорогу, но лично ему хватает красноречивых взглядов. Заезжают по дороге в магазин и затовариваются, естественно, не забыв про алкоголь. Но в номере первое что происходит, это столкновение в темной прихожей. Они сталкиваются зубами, а до Майкла наконец доходит, как же он соскучился по ощущению этих губ, этого тела под ладонями. Они засыпают на диване. За эту ночь он узнает, что спящий шотландец похож на спящего шотландца. Что он ещё может мыслить нормально и даже не о нем, что правда не изменяет тот факт, что влечет Майкла именно к этому шотландцу. И не изменяет того, что спать он не может от тихого счастья, которое бьет в груди барабаном и вообще не ясно, как спящий у него на груди МакЭвой от этого не проснулся.

  
Третий день является переломным — Джеймса накрывает прямо в студии; он искрит и щедро одаряет улыбками всю съемочную группу, рассказывая анекдоты и нелепые случаи со съемок. Вон притворно хмурится, потому что актеры портят дубль за дублем, сгибаясь от хохота, но в конце свирепеет и прогоняет Джеймса с Майклом на перерыв. Они впервые целуются в трейлере, а он решается… Встав на колени перед МакЭвоем, снова беззвучно смеется до слез, утыкаясь ему в колени, и слышит смех Джеймса. Но совладав с ширинкой, пытаясь вспомнить всё, что когда-нибудь слышал об этом, в конечном счете, потеряв все сознательные мысли, просто старается сделать так, как подсказывает чутьё, ну и пальцы, запутавшиеся в его волосах. Джеймс что-то мычит, кусая губы, а Майкл понимает, почему у него не сложилось с Зои. Она определенно не Джеймс.

  
Намек на первый раз происходит на четвертый день, и сам первый раз тоже. Может это счастливое число овнов и тельцов, потому что бараны оба — Майкл точно не знает. Но многозначно заскрипевший диван наконец доносит до них, что ещё в квартире есть девственно чистая кровать. С Джеймсом не нужно ни о чем договариваться — он весь перед ним, без ухищрений и уловок, с возможностью отступить. МакЭвой просто делал как делал и Фассбендер хотел научиться делать точно так же, без сожалений. Пожалуй, единственное, что его поразило в тот день в самом себе, это то, что он раздвинул перед ним ноги, давая возможность Джеймсу устроится между бедер. И всё было не так, как бывает — уверен он. Наверняка партнеры в первый раз ведут себя не как они — один смеется в голос, грозя перебудить всех в округе, а второй ищет любрикант, купленный на днях, переворачивая квартиру вверх дном. Когда всё же это происходит, и Майкл охает от непривычной боли, весь мир ограничивается одним человеком, но он везде — в мыслях, в нем, на языке, на губах и под пальцами. Стонет, целуя, не останавливаясь, забирая всё без остатка. Он скажет об этом Джеймсу утром, когда они будут делиться впечатлениями от ночи, за чашкой кофе. Одной, потому что кофе неожиданно заканчивается.

  
Джеймс возбуждал, да собственно всем. Очень нагло ломал любые попытки переосмысления, стирая из памяти губами, языком и горячими ладонями под рубашкой… ммм… МакЭвой. Он потерял стыд где-то на первой фразе Майкла о его глазах, забравшись к Фассбендеру на колени и кусая его губы. Совесть уснула при разговоре с женой; разговора он не слышал — Джеймс ушел в другую комнату. Они не ссорились, это точно. Майкл застал его лежащим на кровати, глотающим красное вино прямо из бутылки. И в его глазах снова была вина, и были теплые солоноватые слезы. «Майки, иди сюда». Тогда лечь рядом, укутать одеялом дрожащего, и прижать к себе — казалось правильным. Не заставлять перезванивать Энн-Мари или Мари-Энн, он не уверен. Потому что Джеймс утыкается ему в шею и говорит о том, что не может так. Как именно? — Майкл не спрашивает, потому что и так понятно. МакЭвой же рядом. Он. Не. Уходит.

  
На следующий день, вернувшись из студии после празднования дня рождения одного из коллег, они открывают ещё одну бутылку. Потом ещё одну. Джеймс снова становится самим собой, хотя и извиняется за что-то, а потом пьянеет и говорит совершенно неприличные вещи, тяжело дыша у Майкла над ухом. И просит, просит. Просит, раскинувшись на кровати. В глазах азарт, на щеках румянец, и алкоголь в крови. И Майкл разрывается между тем, чтобы целовать его снова, заставляя ловить ртом воздух после затяжных поцелуев, или слушать эти стоны, голос Джеймса то и дело срывается.

  
Стук сердца и «Джеймс, Джеймс, Джеееймс». И всё равно мало, и нежность, и попытка сказать как много МакЭвой занимает в нем места. Обнимать, поглаживая по выступающим позвонкам, и ждать неизвестно чего, глядя на тени на потолке. Слушать его дыхание. Когда он последний раз такое чувствовал? Каждый раз как впервые. К такому не привыкают.

***

И вот они сидят на кухне. В номере Фассбендера или в квартире МакЭвоя, это не важно. Майкл смотрит в его глаза и видит точно такое же безумие. Они оба заражены и он не может не улыбаться Джеймсу.

  
Сигарета. Последняя. Джеймс садится к нему на колени, и Майкл накидывает простыню ему на плечи, приобнимая. Подносит сигарету к его губам и смотрит в чрезвычайно шальные голубые глаза, а потом Джеймс целует его, передавая горький дым.


End file.
